


Howling at the Moon

by Avirra



Series: A-Team Holiday Tales [7]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. Murdock's howling - B.A.'s mad. A little seasonal sound/dialogue short featuring the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling at the Moon

"Aw-wooooooooooooo!"

"Fool! Quit stickin' your head out of the window! Stop that howling in my van! Quit barking at the other cars! Will somebody tell me whose idea it was to let the Fool dress as a werewolf for Halloween so I know who to punch?"

"Hey, wasn't me, Big Guy. You think I like him getting fur all over my new jacket?"

"Hannibal? You let Murdock into your makeup?"

"Nope. Not me either, B.A. Hey Murdock? How'd you manage to get - uhm - wolfy looking?"

"It wasn't a problem, Colonel. Apparently if Billy nips me on Halloween, I go growly for the night."

"Ain't no invisible dog, so you couldn't have gotten bit by him, Fool."

"Goes to show what you know. Of course he bit me, otherwise I wouldn't be all furry right now, would I?"

_growling_

"Easy, Big Guy. You're starting to sound like a wolf yourself. Besides, there's only an hour left until midnight. Say, Murdock? This wolf stuff does end at midnight, right?"

"Do I look like Cinderella to you, Face? Do you see a glass slipper on my foot? No, it doesn't end at midnight - it ends at dawn. Midnight - sheesh. Midnight is just when the fun **really** gets started - aw-woooooooooooooooo!"

"Hush, Fool - Howlin' Mad's just supposed to be a nickname! Hannibal? A little help here, Colonel?"

"Sorry, B.A., but I think you'd better find us a place to park where we can let him out to run off some of this excess energy. It's just for one night. Captain? This **is** only for one night?"

"Yessir, Colonel. Come dawn, that'll be it for me until next Halloween."

"Wait, wouldn't Billy have to bite you again next Halloween?"

"Of course, Faceman. But he'll do it. Billy likes me."

"Crazy Fool. This area look alright, Hannibal?"

"Perfect, B.A. Murdock, take Billy and go stretch your legs."

"Aw-wooooo! Thank you, sir! Be back later! Come on, Billy! We're wasting moonlight."

"Hannibal?"

"Yeah, Face?"

"That makeup Murdock has on. It **is** makeup . . . right?"

"You know something, Face? There are some things about Murdock that we might all be happier if we didn't pry into them too much."

"Aaoooooo!"

"Wait a minute - that didn't sound like Murdock's howl."

"Maybe it was Billy."

"I don't believe you just said that, B.A."


End file.
